


Неудивительно

by taquin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Handcuffs, Harassment, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin/pseuds/taquin
Summary: Пара зарисовок с пейрингом Гэвин Рид/Ричард Перкинс.Один таймлайн, пост-канон, где-то на фоне совместное расследование (да-да, это просто повод).





	1. Неудивительно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В чем Перкинс был прав, так это в том, что они оба устали, это расследование затянулось и вымотало обоих. Не говоря о том, что и между ними за все время накопилось изрядное напряжение, которое уже нельзя было сбросить в ходе мелкой перепалки.
> 
> \--
> 
> ПВП, Гэвин Рид/Ричард Перкинс. Упоминание Гэвин Рид/Тина Чэн (в прошлом).  
> Пост-канон, совместное расследование как предпосылка.  
> Наручники, оральный секс, фроттаж. Обсценная лексика.

Гэвин Рид никогда не был и не считал себя истеричным человеком. Просто иногда находились люди, которые точно знали, что, как и когда надо говорить, чтобы его терпение испарялось, как углекислый газ из открытой бутылки с содовой. А если эти люди обнаруживали у себя чуть больше власти, чем имелось у Рида, и он был вынужден проводить с ними слишком много времени, скорость испарения увеличивалась в разы. 

При этом нельзя было сказать, что он терпеть не мог Ричарда Перкинса. В какие-то моменты он вполне искренне, путь и молча восхищался отдельными методами федерального агента, который без угрызений совести ставил выполнение задачи выше многих этических соображений. В этом была некая практическая жестокость, беспринципность, неожиданная от человека, который всюду носил с собой бактерицидный гель для рук и с осторожностью ел в общественных местах. 

Однако с подобным же усердием Перкинс любил ненавязчиво обозначить свое превосходство над ближним, в частности, над Ридом (потому что именно он в последнее время чаще всего находился рядом по долгу службы), что порой доводило до белого каления. Обычно это были мелочи, которые можно было игнорировать или отвечать на них в соответствующей манере — детектив Рид тоже был шит не лыком, к тому же, зачастую располагал банальным информационным и территориальным преимуществом местного резидента. Это была проблема не столько конкуренции — хоть на время, но они были коллегами, даже в каком-то роде напарниками — сколько профессиональных и классовых противоречий. Ничего нового, с чем бы до этого не сталкивался среднестатистический американский коп. 

Но иногда, иногда они находились вместе слишком долго.

Дежурный сменщик тактично вышел из комнаты и направился к буфету еще в ту минуту, когда Рид перешел на мат, поэтому финальная фраза на повышенных тонах разнеслась по уже пустому помещению. 

Перкинс пару секунд молча смотрел в ответ, затем бросил взгляд на часы, поднялся из-за стола и начал невозмутимо собирать документы в папку. 

— Рид, я дам тебе бесплатный совет. Рабочий день давно закончился, иди отдохни, выпусти пар. Подыши в пакетик, если нужно. Я отобрал значок у твоего предшественника, могу и тебя отстранить. Это дело ФБР, ты и твое отделение просто оказываете содействие в качестве местных сил правопорядка. Советую тебе об этом не забывать. 

Рид зло уставился на него. 

— А я-то думал, я твой любимый напарник, который буквально на днях, можно сказать, спас все дело — и твою задницу, между прочим, — и добыл крайне полезные сведения. 

— Хочешь, чтобы тебя похвалили? Хороший мальчик, — насмешливо произнес Перкинс, и Рид скривился. — Ты это хотел услышать? Да, ты принес пользу расследованию, поздравляю. Но поверь, она не настолько значительна, чтобы терпеть твои истерики. Мы все еще топчемся на месте. 

Агент убрал дело в ящик хранения, закрыл его, а затем дотронулся до сенсора на консоли, отправляя ее в спящий режим. 

— Ты не единственный человек, на котором плохо отражаются профессиональные неудачи. Повзрослей, научись справляться со своими эмоциональными проблемами. Пробеги десятку на ночь, а лучше потрахайся. Тебя ждут дома? 

— Да пошел ты в жопу, — огрызнулся Рид в ответ на снисходительный тон. 

— М-м, тогда понятно, — Перкинс совсем не тепло улыбнулся одними губами, убрал телефон в карман и снял со спинки стула пальто, направляясь к выходу. — Неудивительно. 

— В каком это смысле, «неудивительно»? Что тебе понятно? 

— Иди домой, Рид. 

— Ты отвечай за базар. 

Агент остановился и повернулся так, чтобы смотреть Гэвину в лицо, пусть даже для этого ему пришлось поднять подбородок. При этом он по-прежнему сохранял снисходительный вид. По-видимому, сказывались годы практики. 

— Неудивительно, что ты живешь один. Работа с тобой в одной упряжке — это уже испытание, и я могу только представить, во что превращается длительное совместное проживание. Убогая самооценка вкупе с раздутым эго превращают твою жизнь в круглосуточные попытки доказать свою значимость. Думаю, что и в постели ты полный эгоист. 

— Слушай, ты, профайлер хренов, — Гэвин широким шагом преодолел расстояние между ними, преградил ему дорогу и с чувством ткнул пальцем в грудь. — Не надо делать вид, будто ты знаешь что-то о моей половой жизни или о жизни вообще. То, что сейчас я живу один, не значит, что я какой-то там дегенерат-извращенец или на что ты намекаешь. У меня были партнеры, и никто еще не жаловался. 

— Не думаю. Если только тебе есть, чем компенсировать свой дерьмовый характер, — Перкинс недвусмысленно скользнул взглядом от лица Гэвина вниз, задержался ниже пояса, а затем снова поднял глаза, — в чем я, опять же, сомневаюсь. 

— Ты меня на слабо берешь? — не понял Рид. — Это что, подкат? 

Перкинс секунду смотрел перед собой, как будто задумался, а затем похабно улыбнулся. 

— А если подкат? 

Рид открыл рот и снова закрыл. Машинально оглянулся в поисках возможных свидетелей. 

Самой первой мыслью было пробить наглому федералу в табло — универсальный аргумент в любой ситуации, когда не знаешь, что ответить, — тем более, что давно уже свербело. Да только повторять подвиг Андерсона, который сейчас осваивал новые сферы деятельности на гражданке, не хотелось. Ко всему прочему, что-то во взгляде Перкинса говорило о том, что даже если это такая хреновая шутка, в этой шутке, как говорится, всего доля шутки. Он не отводил глаз, Рид тоже не собирался просто так сдаваться, и с каждой секундой ему все больше казалось, что доля серьезности в предложении от агента ФБР также растет. Концентрация два к одному, и маслинка на дне. 

— Перкинс, ты переработал, что ли? — произнес Рид, до конца еще не уверенный, хочет он отступить или все-таки ввязаться в эту авантюру. 

Он вспомнил все те моменты, когда позволял себе мысли с содержанием «ебать мелкого пидараса», хотя и несли они больше фигуральный характер в своей основе, нежели буквальный. 

— Переработал, — легко согласился «мелкий пидарас». — И тоже не прочь выпустить пар. Как насчет взаимопомощи, для общей пользы и обоюдного удовольствия? 

Рид не двигался. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его дурят, но подозрительный блеск в глазах Перкинса явственно говорил о том, что предложение вполне реально. Рид просто пока не успел решить, как к этому относиться. 

После недель совместной работы он уже понял, что репутация федерального агента не всегда соответствовала истине, однако такое простое и ничем не прикрытое предложение перепихнуться все равно выглядело сюрреалистично. То, с какой легкостью это было сделано, ненавязчиво наводило на некоторые выводы. Но мысль трахнуть заносчивого фэбээровца не казалась такой уж инородной. Он давно уже напрашивался. Тем более, что предложил он это сам, никто его за язык не тянул. А Рид... он действительно мог использовать это для своей выгоды. 

Он вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Перкинс, не дождавшись ответа, проскользнул между ним и дверным косяком, бросив при этом: 

— Как я и сказал, Рид, неудивительно. 

По его виду, мелкий говнюк даже не был разочарован. 

Рид догнал его через пару секунд. 

— Ну тогда что, к тебе или ко мне? — спросил он и сам поразился, как легко это прозвучало, как будто секс с заебавшим напарником в конце трудной недели для него был привычным делом. 

Перкинс профессионально проигнорировал такую смену тона. 

— Если тебе все равно, то ко мне. 

— Вообще, нет, не все равно. Ты живешь в отеле, это как-то... 

— Что? Хочешь сказать, что ты уже большой мальчик и можешь привести любовника домой? — хмыкнул Перкинс. — Или что будешь чувствовать себя проституткой, которую вызвали в номер? 

— Выбери сам и не захлебнись сарказмом, — огрызнулся Рид, немного обиженный тем, что его только начавшую формироваться мысль так небрежно бросили ему же в лицо, но не отступился. 

Они вышли на стоянку, и Гэвин был вынужден идти за федералом, который вел их к своей машине. Приходилось то и дело менять ногу и сокращать шаг, чтобы держаться с ним вровень. Тот, как назло, не спешил. 

Наконец, они забрались в автомобиль, Перкинс включил двигатель и вбил адрес, продиктованный Гэвином, в навигатор. 

Вечер был поздний, и улицы уже практически опустели, так что дорога не заняла и двадцати минут. Как хорошо, подумал Рид, что он живет в черте города и совсем не далеко от участка. Сидеть в молчании минут сорок или час до пригорода было бы невыносимо. Он бы точно передумал. При этом забивать тишину бесполезным трепом тоже не хотелось: они уже наговорились за день, так что пары озвученных ЦУ по ходу движения было вполне достаточно. 

В чем Перкинс был прав, так это в том, что они оба устали, это расследование затянулось и вымотало обоих. Не говоря о том, что и между ними за все время накопилось изрядное напряжение, которое уже нельзя было сбросить в ходе мелкой перепалки. Может, у Рида и был сложный характер, но агент ФБР сам был не сахар, что бы он о себе ни думал. Как скоро они бы окончательно пересрались, было вопросом времени. А в данной ситуации секс мог стать также неплохой альтернативой. 

Альтернативой, которая, возможно, таила в себе и скрытые возможности? Рид не обольщался насчет намерений Перкинса: самонадеянный пиздюк, очевидно, собирался использовать его как мальчика для секса. Гэвин был уверен в своей физической привлекательности, так что даже не оскорбился. Будет только честно, если он ответит взаимностью. 

К моменту, когда они приехали на его улицу и Перкинс начал искать место для парковки, Рид уже начал формировать в голове коварный план, который включал в себя наручники, откровенные позы и камеру смартфона. Перкинс выглядел, либо как самый унылый человек в постели, либо как порядочный извращенец, и Рид искренне надеялся на второе. Компромат всегда эффективней, чем он грязней. А уж для чего его использовать, можно было решить и позже. Даже если просто потешить свое самолюбие и лишний раз осадить заносчивого напарника. 

— Может, выпить? — предложил Рид, когда они вошли к нему в квартиру. 

— Ты не похож на человека, у которого в доме всегда имеется дежурная бутылка Каберне Совиньон, — Перкинс снял пальто и шарф и аккуратно повесил их на вешалку у двери. 

— Могу предложить только пиво. Господи, Перкинс. Вино, ты серьезно? 

— Я и не надеялся на твое чувство вкуса, — философски отозвался тот. — В таком случае, откажусь. Тебе нужно напиться для храбрости, или ты уже готов похвастаться отделкой своей спальни? 

— У тебя расписание? Еще какие-то дела сегодня? — съязвил Рид, чтобы скрыть чувство неловкости от такой внезапной напористости. — Давно в ежедневнике запланировал перепихон с полицейским? 

— Детектив, имея дело с тобой, можно заранее на год все расписать. Пока что ты был достаточно предсказуем. 

Гэвин скрипнул зубами и бросил свою крутку в сторону дивана на пути в спальню. Ремень со значком, кобурой и наручниками он оставил при себе. Посмотрим, что напарничек скажет через полчаса. 

— Не будь так уверен. Никогда не знаешь, что у другого мужика в спальне. 

— Попробуй меня удивить. 

Возможно, Рид и преувеличил. Он не был изобретателен в постели, но до сих пор у него не появилось причин сомневаться в своей состоятельности на этом фронте. По крайней мере, веских причин. Он всегда прекрасно обходился безо всяких ролевых игр и не был намерен себе изменять. Лучшее — враг хорошего, или как там говорят. 

Электроника среагировала на голосовую команду, в комнате включилось ночное освещение. Настало время покрасоваться. Рид стянул майку через голову и встал вполоборота, так что мягкий свет от настенной панели падал на него сбоку. На одну из его старых подружек это всегда действовало безотказно, да и остальные не были против небольшой демонстрации. Так сказать, задать тон дальнейшим событиям, показать, кто тут жеребец. 

— Очень хорошо, — оценил агент, однако остался стоять в дверном проеме и с пиджаком в руках. 

В неярком свете его глаза казались темными, почти неживыми, если бы не жадный блеск, с которым они скользили по голому торсу. 

— Эй, смотришь — плати, — сказал Рид и сдернул покрывало с кровати. — Ты раздеваться не собираешься? 

— Тебя это смущает? 

Ну вот оно, начинается. Значит, игры. 

— Если бы ты сразу сказал, что хочешь быстрого перепихона, то мы могли бы подрочить друг другу в кабинке туалета и разбежаться, даже штаны снимать не надо было бы. Но спасибо, что подвез. 

Рид подошел к нему ближе, как бы бросая вызов. Без верхней одежды и обуви Перкинс казался еще меньше. Наверняка и каблуки у коротышки были выше, чем у стандартных туфель. И под рубашкой вряд ли было что-то выдающееся. Рида охватило приятное теплое чувство собственного превосходства. 

Перкинс придвинулся. Скользнул своим бедром по его ноге — и шагнул в сторону, чтобы повесить пиджак на спинку кресла. У Гэвина засвербело в затылке, и лицо охватил легкий жар. Он знал такой типаж. Любители подразнить, которые полчаса ходят вокруг тебя и делают вид, что контролируют ситуацию, хотя на самом деле хотят, чтобы их уже завалили и хорошенько оттрахали. Вкупе с раздражением он чувствовал и возбуждение, но точно пока не мог сказать, чего хотелось больше: то ли выебать, то ли задушить засранца. 

Перкинс кивнул на ремень Рида: 

— Хочешь предложить мне поиграть в задержание с поличным? Это твоя тактика соблазна? 

— Готов поспорить, она работает, — ухмыльнулся Рид и полез за наручниками для очередной демонстрации. 

Именно в этот момент Перкинс резко выступил вперед, одной рукой схватил запястье той руки Гэвина, пальцы которой уже подцепили браслеты из подсумка, а второй толкнул его в грудь. Рид попятился от неожиданности, наткнулся на край кровати и упал спиной на матрас. Перкинс забрался на него следом. Вместо того, чтобы схватить его за ремень брюк и поменять их местами, Рид почувствовал, как его руки уводят вверх и за голову. Холод металла на запястьях он ощутил на долю секунды позже, чем следовало. 

— Вполне работает, — согласился федерал, сидя на нем верхом. 

Итак, Рида приковали наручниками к кровати. Его же наручниками к его же кровати. Когда его план заключался как раз в обратном. 

Тина тоже любила эти игры и как-то уговорила его попробовать. Еще она любила бросаться грязными словечками и оскорблениями во время секса. Постоянно норовила вести и контролировать процесс. В общем, у них с Ридом так и так ничего не вышло бы, и они оба с этим в итоге согласились. И вот опять начинается. 

— Вообще-то, они были для тебя, — поделился Гэвин, снизу вверх глядя на Перкинса. Он попытался взбрыкнуть, чтобы скинуть его с себя. — Слышь, я не люблю эту поебень со связыванием, давай, сними браслеты. 

— Зачем же тогда ты их достал? — поинтересовался агент, мягко постукивая пальцами по пряжке его ремня. 

— Потому что ты похож на того, кто все это любит! — прорычал Рид. 

— Какая предупредительность. Я почти удивлен. 

— Сними с меня наручники, говорю! — хотя это было сложно, он пытался игнорировать пальцы, которые оставили в покое его ремень, но теперь опустились ниже. 

Рид услышал и почувствовал, как сидящий у него на ногах Перкинс медленно провел коротким ногтем вдоль молнии на его ширинке, и у него по спине пробежали мурашки. 

— Ты так гарцевал передо мной минуту назад, я решил, что напрашиваешься. Роль преступника в этой игре — как раз для тебя. 

— Перкинс, твою мать, ты неправильно решил! 

— Неужели? Очень натурально смотришься в наручниках, — заметил тот. 

Он слегка откинулся назад, как будто любуясь раскрывшейся перед ним картиной, и Гэвин готов был поклясться, что прежде никогда не видел настолько похабного выражения лица у мужика, разве что в порнофильмах или на рекламных плакатах снаружи дешевых борделей. 

— Ты уверен, что оказался по ту сторону закона? 

— Блядь, сука, — бессильно застонал Рид. — Только дай мне ключ, я тебе устрою и ту, и эту сторону закона. Поиграем с тобой в плохого копа и зарвавшегося федерального агента... 

Перкинс поднялся с кровати, игнорируя брыкания хозяина квартиры, и аккуратно распустил свой галстук. Затем повернул голову в сторону двери и внезапно вышел из комнаты. 

— Эй, ты куда пошел?! — завопил Рид, когда тот исчез в дверном проеме. 

С каждой секундой происходящее нравилось ему все меньше, он уже жалел, что не отшил федерала в участке. Чудесная авантюра, вот тебе и трахнул фэбээровца. Об этом даже рассказать кому будет стыдно. 

Перкинс вернулся в комнату, и Рид к своему ужасу увидел у него в руке телефон. Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота. Так его не наебывал еще никто, даже Тина, которой в свое время было позволено многое. 

— Сделаешь хоть одно фото, Перкинс, и я тебя пристрелю на выезде, скажу, что сам подставился, — процедил он, буравя агента взглядом и не оставляя тщетных, по факту символических попыток вывернуться из наручников. 

Перкинс поднял глаза от небольшого экрана и секунду недоуменно смотрел в ответ. Потом вскинул брови. 

— Поразительный полет фантазии. Изобретательный сюжет. Ты пересмотрел порно на тему шантажа? 

— С тебя станется, — буркнул в ответ Гэвин, однако почувствовал значительное облегчение. 

— Стесняюсь спросить, что мне может быть от тебя нужно, на что я тебя еще не раскрутил? — усмехнулся Перкинс, и, прежде чем Рид вывалил на него все, что думал по этому поводу, он кивнул на телефон и положил его на стол. — Пришли результаты экспертизы. 

— Новые данные? — после паузы отозвался Рид. Он чувствовал себя несколько глупо, полуголым лежа на кровати в наручниках и обсуждая рабочие дела. 

— Нет. Мы все еще в полной жопе. 

— Ну и хуй с ним. Заебало. Хоть один вечер на все это забить. 

— Согласен. 

Перкинс снял галстук, повесил его на спинку кресла к пиджаку и стал деловито расхаживать по комнате, в процессе медленно расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке и осматриваясь. 

— Если это стриптиз, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, — сквозь зубы прорычал Рид, который начал уже порядком уставать от этих брачных игр. — Он не возбуждает. И прекрати рыться у меня в вещах! 

— Знаешь, по содержимому комода можно многое узнать о человеке, — невозмутимо отозвался тот, беззастенчиво открывая ящики с бельем. — Полежи смирно. 

— Лежать смирно, пока ты — ты что, вообще, делаешь, обчищаешь меня, ищешь заначку? Охуеть, агент ФБР на страже национальной безопасности. В свободное от работы время обманом вторгается в дома бедных копов, приковывает к кровати и выносит ценности. 

— Обманом? Ты же сам меня пригласил. Даже настаивал. 

— Теперь меня еще и развели, отлично. Дальше что, будешь меня насиловать? 

— А это тебя возбуждает? — гнусно улыбнулся Перкинс. 

— Сука, пошел нахуй! — Рид попытался зарядить ему с ноги, когда Перкинс подошел ближе к кровати, уже без рубашки и майки (обычное тело, отметил про себя Рид где-то на периферии сознания, в приличной форме, вполне ожидаемо от федерального агента), но, естественно, ничего не вышло. Он поймал Рида за ноги, хотя и удержал их с видимым трудом, и, воспользовавшись положением, втиснулся между его колен. 

— Я бы и не против, — сказал Перкинс, — но ты, похоже, не подготовился. 

— Чего?! 

— Не то, чтобы я рассчитывал найти у тебя чемодан резиновых хуев под кроватью, но банальное отсутствие презервативов — если только ты не носишь их с собой в бумажнике... Рид, ты уверен, что правильно меня понял и пригласил не на чашечку чая? 

Гэвин выругался про себя. Со всеми этими мыслями и непрекращающимся расследованием он совершенно забыл о сопутствующих сексу нуждах. Он винил во всем мелкого паршивца: с ним все шло наперекосяк. Если бы он вовремя вспомнил, то по дороге еще можно было бы заскочить в какой-нибудь круглосуточный супермаркет, но теперь поезд уже ушел. 

— Мог бы прямо спросить, нахрена было обшаривать тут все? — возмутился Рид. — И вообще, я не вожу сюда мужиков... или баб... каждый день, чтобы постоянно иметь дежурные запасы резинок и смазки и чего там ты еще от меня хочешь. 

— Я бы сказал, даже не каждый месяц. Зато две пачки салфеток на тумбочке весьма красноречивы. 

— Блядь, ну обосрался немного, заработался, давно не было секса, с кем не бывает. Давай, втирай мне теперь. Сам, между прочим, предложил поебаться. Мог бы и подстраховаться! 

— Если бы ты не строил из себя целочку и мы поехали в отель, проблем бы не было, — заметил Перкинс. 

Рид засопел. В другой ситуации он бы точно вспомнил миллион анекдотов разной бородатости на тему интересного и жизненно-важного силиконового багажа, кроме средств предохранения, который тот мог возить с собой в командировки, и веселого таможенного контроля, но сейчас настрой не располагал. 

— Впрочем, — продолжил тем временем Перкинс, — это просто еще один повод сказать «неудивительно», я уже начинаю входить во вкус. 

Он вытянул ремень Рида из пряжки и потянул в сторону, чтобы высвободить из-под его веса, и Рид соблаговолил приподнять таз, чтобы ему в этом помочь. Холодный жетон скользнул по коже, он непроизвольно вздрогнул. И зашипел, когда Перкинс намеренно повернул ремень так, чтобы и холодная пряжка также соприкоснулась с обнаженным телом. 

Это злило. Это раззадоривало. 

— Сними браслеты, — снова потребовал он. 

— Не терпится распустить руки? 

— Ты себе даже не представляешь. 

Наконец Перкинс сдался. Он выпрямился, и у Рида предательски сбилось дыхание, когда руки агента легли ему на колени и медленно скользнули вдоль бедер. 

— Сделаем так, — сказал он, неторопливо расстегивая пуговицу и молнию на джинсах Рида и стягивая их вместе с бельем до щиколоток. — Я дам тебе ключ от наручников, а ты сам решай, хочешь остаться в них или нет. 

Перкинс перегнулся через него и потянулся за подсумком, чтобы достать из внутреннего отделения ключ. Он завис над Гэвином на секунду, опершись на руки по обе стороны от него, и Гэвин не удержался и пихнул его в бок коленом, чтобы тот не расслаблялся. Конечно, просто расстегнуть наручники или хотя бы сунуть ключ ему в руку Перкинс не мог. Небольшой металлический предмет, нагретый в ладони, лег ему на грудь. 

— И чего? — возмущенно вопросил он, наблюдая, как Перкинс отодвигается назад и снова зависает где-то между его ног. 

— Я тебе отсосу, — предложил тот, — если останешься в наручниках до конца. 

Рид непонимающе моргнул. Он не мог осознать скрытой сути этой сделки (ведь он оставался в выигрыше в любом случае, не так ли?), и Перкинс не собирался давать ему время на праздные размышления. 

Рид почувствовал прикосновение губ на внутренней стороне своего бедра и задохнулся от неожиданности. В паху немедленно стало жарко. Он скосил глаза вниз: Перкинс игриво потерся о него щекой и тоже уставился в ответ темными глазами. Ощущение жесткой щетины на чувствительной коже не было особенно приятным, но оно опять сменилось влажным касанием губ — уже ближе к наливающемуся возбуждением члену. Он откинул голову обратно и зажмурился. 

На него постепенно снисходило осознание того, что Перкинс намеревался дразнить его долго и изощренно, но несомненно в итоге дал бы ему кончить и кончить хорошо, если бы Рид согласился все это время пролежать, звеня наручниками и полностью уступив контроль над происходящим. 

Нет, Гэвин был совершенно не прочь получить долгий минет от Перкинса и в иной ситуации ни за что бы не отказался. Но только не так, закованный в наручники в своей собственной спальне во время их первого секса. Не то, чтобы он рассчитывал, что у них будет второй, третий или десятый. Так что тем более стоило провести это время как следует. Гэвин хотел трогать ублюдка, скрутить ему руки, вжать его в матрас под собой, оставить пару отметин. Может, придушить немного; он был почти уверен, что Перкинсу это понравилось бы. 

В общем, он точно мог сказать, что просто смиренно лежать и принимать ласки, какими бы исключительными они ни были, сегодня не был настроен. Чувство противоречия, сопровождавшее его всю жизнь, не подвело и теперь. Это вызов, и Гэвин его примет. 

Перкинс провел открытой ладонью по внутренней стороне второй его ноги от колена до паха, и Гэвин непроизвольно повел бедрами навстречу ласке. Ключ съехал ему в ложбинку у ключицы. Губы Перкинса сместились еще на несколько сантиметров. А потом он почувствовал, как рука обхватывает его член и проводит по всей длине и с низким стороном развел колени в стороны чуть шире. 

Рид начал подозревать, что его чувства противоречия надолго не хватит. Он, как смог, подтолкнул ключ подбородком в направлении плеча. Перкинс сместился и прижался своими бесстыжими губами к его члену у самого основания. 

— Ебаный ты в рот... — сквозь зубы выдавил Рид, практически повторил сказанное Андерсоном чуть больше года назад, правда, не в такой ситуации. Лейтенант и не подозревал, как был прав. 

Перкинс довольно хмыкнул и пустил в ход язык. «Если он прямо сейчас возьмет в рот целиком», — в благостном отчаянии подумал Рид, — «то и в жопу эти наручники, пусть делает что хочет». Но Перкинс не торопился. 

Пока Гэвин изворачивался, чтобы зажать ускользающий предмет между плечом и своей щекой, тот влажно ласкал его стояк. Когда он добрался до головки и оттянул вниз крайнюю плоть, Рид шумно втянул воздух через нос, чтобы ненароком не подавиться сраным ключом, который уже зажал в зубах. 

Губы Перкинса обхватили головку его члена, он совершил пару скользящих движений вверх-вниз, и Гэвин почувствовал влажное тепло его рта, мягкий язык. Он не хотел даже смотреть вниз. Точнее, хотел, очень хотел, но от вида отсасывающего ему Перкинса он мог бы и кончить преждевременно. 

Надо было отдать ему должное: может, минет и не являлся его коньком, но, очевидно, Перкинс получал моральное удовольствие от эротических пыток и, скорее всего, проделывал это не в первый раз. Как же Риду хотелось его выебать за это по полной программе. Засадить по самое не балуй и вдалбливать в матрас. Чтобы до полного изнеможения и отрубиться после оргазма. 

К счастью или печали, Перкинс оставил на время его член, напоследок сжав его в руке и скользнув по нему пальцами. Гэвин осознал, что аж взмок в ходе всех своих усилий (в основном, волевых), которые прикладывал, чтобы продолжить путь к освобождению, а не сдаться на милость своему мучителю. Он выдохнул, вытянул как мог шею, вывернул кисть руки и наконец-то перехватил ключ пальцами. Дело оставалось за малым. 

Казалось, Перкинс полностью игнорировал его прогресс. Он подался вперед и томно прополз между его ног, так что член Рида все время терся о его живот, оставляя следы предэякулята на темных волосах. И судя по тому, что Рид ощущал задней поверхностью бедра, у его партнера тоже был вполне приличный стояк. 

Слегка дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами он со второго раза попал в замок одного из браслетов. Руки Перкинса заскользили по его ребрам, пальцы приятно массировали напряженные мышцы. Чуть не выронив ключ и едва освободив одно запястье, Рид судорожно нашаривал замок на металлической поверхности второго наручника, пока Перкинс принялся за свое. Его губы соприкоснулись с обнаженной кожей чуть пониже солнечного сплетения. Еще пара дразнящих возвратно-поступательных фрикций, Гэвин чувствовал приятное давление на свой член, зажатый между их телами. 

Наконец раздался легкий щелчок, и обе его руки были свободны. Перкинс поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на него, Рид встретил его взгляд.  
И понял по глазам, что он этого ждал. 

Штаны все еще болтались на щиколотках и мешали как следует развести ноги. Пятки Рида находились где-то между коленей Перкинса, а голени упирались тому в бедра, и он решил действовать прямиком из этой позиции. 

Как его учили когда-то на спаррингах, он поддел нависшего над ним напарника за локоть и потянул на себя. Перкинс от неожиданности потерял опору и беззащитно распластался по нему. Одной рукой Рид плотно прижал его к себе за шею, а вторую обернул ему вокруг пояса и, помогая себе ногами, броском завалил Перкинса на спину на другой половине кровати, едва не скинув того на пол. Рид прижал его запястья к матрасу чуть повыше головы и по резко изменившемуся дыханию партнера понял, что — наконец-то — контроль был передан ему окончательно. 

— Технично, — заметил Перкинс, но в голосе уже было той доминантной нотки, которая присутствовала во всех предыдущих репликах. Сейчас он был просто хриплый, возбужденный. 

Рид отпустил его запястья и принялся за брюки. Расстегнул ремень, ширинку. Перкинс не оказывал никакого сопротивления, даже положения рук не сменил, только движениями бедер помогал ему снимать с себя штаны и белье (на нем были эти боксеры, кажется, они еще назывались «анатомической конструкции» — конечно, Перкинс носил именно их, кто бы сомневался). Только во взгляде мелькнуло неудовольствие, когда Рид бросил одежду прямиком на пол, но оно ушло, как только он обратил все внимание обратно на ее владельца. 

Рид не хотел долго церемониться, особенно после той организованной для него затянувшейся прелюдии. Он уселся между его колен, и Перкинс послушно открылся, согнул ноги и положил их ему на бедра. На пробу Рид с нажимом провел ладонями вдоль его тела, по груди, ребрам, животу, задел запястьем стояк, и Перкинс не сдержался, прикрыл глаза и тихо застонал на выдохе. 

Рида бросило в жар. Блядство. 

Он навалился на Перкинса, чтобы ощутить контакт с другим телом, зажал между ними их соприкасающиеся члены и начал двигаться, не впадая ни в какой конкретный ритм, просто хотелось ощущения плотного контакта. Он опустился на локоть одной руки — Перкинс тут же, как машинально, схватил его предплечье — а второй остервенело сжал его задницу. 

Гэвин слышал его тяжелое дыхание у себя над ухом, почувствовал, как свободной рукой тот оглаживает его бок, мнет крепкие грудные мышцы. А затем облизывает его скулу. Когда Гэвин повернул голову, Перкинс схватил его за загривок, не давая отодвинуться, и коснулся его губ, начал посасывать их и толкнулся языком ему в рот, одновременно жадно и просяще. 

Гэвин не планировал таких ласк, но позволил, однако, как только настойчивый язык начал исследовать его рот, перехватил инициативу. Перкинс сдался довольно быстро. Выгнул шею, чтобы обеспечить удобный угол наклона, и опять начал постанывать ему в рот. Он, вообще, оказался на удивление шумным по сравнению с тем, как сдержанно он себя вел в обычной жизни. 

Рид оторвал от себя его руки, отстранился и снова прижал их к кровати у него над головой. Сделал паузу, чтобы отдышаться. 

Перкис лежал под ним, растрепанный, с красными щеками, мутным от возбуждения взглядом и крепким стояком. У Рида у самого стояло колом и сводило от напряжения яйца. Пора было с этим что-то делать. 

Он освободил одну из рук партнера и сгреб их члены вместе, принимаясь дрочить. Когда Перкинс охнул и выгнул спину, он понял, что сам тоже долго не протянет. 

Рид отпустил его и отодвинулся назад. Лишенный желанной стимуляции, Перкинс в недоумении открыл глаза. 

— Перевернись. 

— Что? — не сразу понял тот. 

Рид не стал повторять дважды, просто схватил его под колено, под удивленный возглас рывком перевернул на живот и ткнул лицом в подушку. Ему нравилась эта податливость, которую Перкинс демонстрировал в постели, его вульгарная открытость и провокационно беззащитные позы, то, как он позволял использовать против себя свою же комплекцию и, похоже, даже получал от этого удовольствие. 

У Рида в жизни были мужики — парочка, только во времена пылкой экспериментаторской юности, все-таки он больше тяготел к женщинам — и все они были более или менее в его весовой категории. С такой разницей он сталкивался впервые, и, если быть до конца честным, ему это нравилось. Его возбуждало чувство честного и безапелляционного физического превосходства над другим мужчиной — ни много ни мало агентом федерального бюро, который в течение дня только и знал, что показывать свою важность, просто всем своим видом транслировал свой класс и профессионализм. И как же приятно было в конце этого дня, после всех придирок и двусмысленных комментариев, завалить его на кровать кверху задом, тереться изнывающим от возбуждения членом о его вздернутые ягодицы. 

Перкинс попробовал подняться на локтях, но рука Рида предупреждающе легла ему на затылок. Он немного повернул голову вбок, в теплом свете настенной панели его уши и лицо казались пунцовыми. Его рука скользнула между ног, и он застонал. 

— Ну нет, — возразил на это Рид и отпихнул руку в сторону под невербальный протест партнера. — Теперь хочешь кончить вот так просто? Нихуя, терпи. 

Он навалился на Перкинса сверху, оперся на локти и просунул свои руки ему под мышками так, чтобы тот оказался в западне. 

— Сожми ноги, — прорычал он ему куда-то в шею и толкнулся между его ляжек. 

Перкинс снова послушно выполнил приказ; у него у самого мышцы уже подрагивали от напряжения. Ему наверняка было неуютно под тяжелым весом, об этом говорило затрудненное дыхание и звуки, которые он издавал, но сказано ничего не было. 

Рид ускорил темп, выходя на финишную прямую. Перкинс под ним тоже двигался. Сначала он подумал, что тот подмахивает, но быстро понял, что он трется о простыни. Очевидно, его терпение тоже подходило к концу. 

Чужая возня сбивала с ритма. Рид схватил его снизу за подбородок, лишая точки опоры для движения, заставил выгнуться, поднять голову и рвано вдохнуть. Перкинс протестующе замычал и дернулся, но вырваться не смог. Вместо этого Рид почувствовал, как большой палец его руки, который до этого сжимал челюсть партнера, теперь тычется ему в губы, и Перкинс открывает рот и впускает его внутрь. 

Рид хотел сказать ему, чтобы заканчивал со своей сраной оральной фиксацией, но не смог выдавить ничего, кроме гортанного стона ему в ухо, когда наконец накатил оргазм, и он спустил Перкинсу между ног. 

Спустя несколько блаженно долгих секунд, когда пульс перестал оглушительным шумом отдаваться в ушах, Рид вытянул из-под него руки и скользнул ими по его пояснице и ягодицам. В голове стояла замечательная пустота. 

А потом Перкинс прочистил горло. 

— Это все, или я еще могу надеяться на твое участие? — спросил он по-прежнему немного хрипло, и в голосе снова появился тот мерзенький тон, с которым он обычно отпускал колкости в адрес Гэвина. 

Так бы сейчас и выставил его на мороз, без штанов и со стояком, лениво подумал Гэвин, и пустота начала заполняться привычными эмоциями, хоть и значительно приглушенными посткоитальным умиротворением. 

— Да, Рид. К слову о том самом эгоизме. 

Рид пропустил руку ему под ребра, рывком поднял на колени и вертикально зафиксировал, положив ладонь на живот. Перкинс сразу же вжался в него спиной и уперся ладонями в бедра. Рид обхватил пальцами его каменный член, провел пару раз по всей длине и начал быстро и жестко дрочить. Не прошло и минуты, как Перкинс буквально начал скулить (если бы Рид уже не кончил, сейчас бы точно не сдержался) и толкаться ему в ладонь. Уперся затылком ему в плечо, выгнул спину и кончил, с низким стоном излившись Риду в кулак. Затем обмяк и, тяжело дыша, повис на руке, по-прежнему сжимающей его ребра. 

Рид подождал пару секунд из чувства солидарности, затем отпихнул его от себя. Перкинс упал на локти, но подниматься не стал, только томно перевернулся на спину и тыльной стороной ладони убрал волосы с влажного лба. У Рида кончились внятные внутренние комментарии по поводу его блядского вида. Вполне вероятно, что это была очередная провокация, ответить на которую было бы правильно, даже приятно, но он слишком устал, сейчас и за целый день, для второго раунда. Он был уверен, что Перкинс тоже не способен на продолжение банкета, а просто дразнил его из чувства вредности. 

Поэтому Рид состроил гримасу и потянулся за салфетками. Взял себе парочку и бросил упаковку в сторону напарника. Перкинс расслабленно вздохнул, сел на кровати и начал приводить себя в порядок. Он продолжил свое занятие, когда Рид уже закончил, бросил скомканные салфетки на тумбочку и откинулся на подушку. 

— Может, тебе... хм-м... сходить в душ? — немного неуклюже предложил он, наблюдая за таким педантичным тщанием. 

Тот бросил на него странный взгляд, но покачал головой. 

— Приму душ у себя в номере. 

— Хозяин барин, — согласился Рид. 

Сам он планировал это мероприятие оставить до утра, а сейчас просто уснуть, и не был уверен, что хотел бы засыпать с пониманием, что в это время у него по квартире шарится кто-то еще, тем более Перкинс. 

Тем временем тот закончил свои дела и собрал использованные салфетки в одну кучку. 

— Ведро под раковиной, — услужливо подсказал Гэвин ответ на немой вопрос, и Перкинс удалился в том направлении, изящно проигнорировав чужие салфетки на тумбочке. Зашумела вода в кране, и снова стало тихо. 

Перкинс вернулся, со вздохом поднял с пола свою одежду и начал одеваться. Рид наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых век. 

Перед ним опять был тот мелкий засранец, самодовольство которого он теперь видел ежедневно и который знал, как буквально парой слов испортить весь день. Разве что движения у него слегка изменились, но к утру наверняка от этого не останется и следа. Все эти вздохи, жалобные стоны и прилипшие ко лбу волосы — словно никогда и не было. Но Рид все это видел и слышал, и эта мысль оказывала на него поистине терапевтическое воздействие. 

Он удовлетворенно потянулся и сложил руки за головой. Отметил, что глаза Перкинса проследили за движением, и нахально улыбнулся. Так-то, господин федеральный агент, не только вы умеете дразнить. 

Перкинс хмыкнул и отвернулся, пряча кривую усмешку. Он надел пиджак и спрятал телефон во внутренний карман. Бросил на прощанье взгляд в его сторону и направился к выходу. Вот так, молча. Что называется, всего хорошего и спасибо за рыбу. 

— Дверь за собой захлопни, — решил оставить за собой последнее слово Рид, хотя это и было само собой разумеющимся. 

Перкинс махнул ему рукой, не обернувшись, не то попрощался, не то послал. Он зашуршал одеждой в коридоре, послышался звук его шагов, уже в ботинках, и наконец хлопнула дверь. 

«Надо бы на всякий случай купить презервативов», — подумал Рид, накрывая одеялом остывающую кожу и проваливаясь в блаженную дремоту. Компромат мог и подождать.


	2. Подлость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда не поделили будущие заслуги, но детектив Рид смог сделать еще хуже.  
> \--  
> Гэвин Рид, Ричард Перкинс  
> Харассмент, обсценная лексика. Пара допущений в пролюбленной матчасти.

Рид вышел из зоны изолятора и размашистым шагом двинулся по участку. Он искал глазами Перкинса. 

Затишье продлилось недолго.

Рид обладал разными способностями, но кроме прочего, он умел себя накручивать. Иногда ему даже не требовалось на это много времени. В этот раз почва уже была подготовлена, и одной искры было вполне достаточно.

Рид был уверен, что Перкинс хотел его подставить. В иной ситуации его это не сильно удивило бы, но на данном этапе расследования, когда они уже так близко подошли к тем, кто стоял за всеми беспорядками, когда нужны были любые доступные средства... Вот так взять и обрубить эксклюзивный источник информации? Нет, дело было в другом: Перкинс просто хотел собрать у себя все карты, прибрать к рукам все заслуги, довести дело до конца и обставить все так, будто справился сам, а полиция все это время просто стояла в сторонке. После прошлогоднего проеба такой исход ему точно бы не помешал.

Риду в личном деле тоже не помешало бы упоминание об участии в федеральном расследовании и его значительном вкладе в поимку преступников национального масштаба. Он бы не отказался от поощрения. На худой конец, согласился бы даже на объявление благодарности. 

Агента не было на своем месте. Рид поймал выходящего из комнаты отдыха патрульного за борт куртки.

— Где этот гоблин сутулый? — спросил он.

Патрульный замешкался. «Новенький, что ли?» — подумал Рид. Он по-разному называл Перкинса за глаза в зависимости от настроения, но все офицеры, кто был в курсе текущего расследования, всегда сразу понимали, о ком идет речь. Вместо уточняющих вопросов или ответа, однако, патрульный скосил глаза вбок, указывая куда-то в сторону и назад.

Рид вытянул шею и заглянул в комнату через дверной проем. Перкинс стоял и пил что-то из одноразового стаканчика, облокотившись на стол. Он ничего не сказал, но по взгляду было ясно, что детектива он слышал издалека.

Рид воинственно ворвался внутрь.

— Какого хрена, Перкинс?

Он и не ожидал, что тот ответит, но то, что сделал Перкинс, было хуже: он опустил стаканчик на стол и растянул губы в маленькой паскудной улыбке. Которая будто говорила «я знаю, о чем речь, но заставлю тебя сказать это вслух, потому что я кусок дерьма и мне нравится выводить тебя из себя».

— Это мой информатор! Ты не имел права его арестовывать.

— Права? — тот неискренне удивился. — Подтяните свою юридическую грамотность, детектив Рид. У меня достаточно прав для ареста любого, подозреваемого в соучастии с разыскиваемыми преступниками.

Рид подошел ближе. Он уже закипал и боролся с желанием опрокинуть стаканчик и выплеснуть его содержимое Перкинсу на отутюженный костюм. Лучше было бы только выбить его у него из рук. Показное «выканье» ситуацию только усугубляло. При начальниках Рид поддерживал игру, но сейчас не чувствовал в себе моральных сил для этого.

— В каком, мать его, соучастии? Это мой личный информатор! Он нужен мне на свободе. _Тебе_ он нужен на свободе.

— Я не могу его отпустить.

Рид в бессильном протесте хлопнул по столу. Перкинс прищурил глаза, поджал губы и посмотрел ему за спину. Рид понял, что в комнате были еще люди, да и наверняка любопытные офицеры начинали с интересом поглядывать в их сторону со своих рабочих мест. На протяжении всей истории человечества неизменным было одно: народ хотел хлеба и зрелищ, и в предоставлении второго Рид обычно не разочаровывал.

— За мной, детектив, — коротко приказал Перкинс и вышел в коридор.

По участку он ходил, как у себя дома, хоть и появлялся тут не так уж часто. Перкинс быстро научился ориентироваться и часто даже не смотрел вперед, опустив взгляд в планшет или документы. Бесило Рида то, что даже встречные старослужащие при этом уходили с пути агента, как будто он был начальником всей центральной станции, и он это принимал как должное.

Сейчас Перкинс шел молча, и наступающий ему на пятки Рид, пользуясь случаем, продолжил выражать свое негодование.

— Если ты помнишь, — едко сказал он, — то я тебе его сдал в качестве жеста доброй воли. Раскрыл карты, так сказать, чтобы облегчить работу. 

— Твое великодушие не знает границ. А теперь он попался там, где ему быть не следовало.

— Ты смеешься, что ли? Он вынюхивал что-нибудь для нас!

— Мы не можем этого гарантировать. 

Перкинс открыл дверь в комнату для переговоров с непрозрачными стеклами и кивком дал понять Риду, чтобы он заходил вперед. Как провинившегося школьника в класс загнал после уроков, но на волне своего возмущения Рид даже не отреагировал, просто вошел и снова обернулся к нему. 

— _Я_ это гарантирую, потому что таков был гребаный план. Я могу за него поручиться.

— И я должен поверить тебе на слово? — спросил Перкинс, плотно прикрывая дверь. — Приказать его отпустить, потому что так сказал ты?

— Почему бы и нет? В качестве ответного жеста доброй воли, — предложил Рид, сложив руки на груди.

— Ты поставил кого-нибудь в известность об этом плане? Допустим, не меня, так других детективов, участвующих в расследовании? Может быть, хотя бы Фаулера?

— Нет, это же тайная операция, — сквозь зубы ответил Рид. Он вдруг понял, что уже проиграл, и некого было в этом обвинить.

— То есть никто ее не санкционировал и не может подтвердить, кроме тебя? — деловито поинтересовался Перкинс, встав перед ним и убрав руки за спину.

— Я, блядь, детектив полиции, — негодующе заявил Рид.

— Очень удобно, — кивнул тот. — История знала достаточно грязных копов.

— Перкинс, я тебя предупреждаю... 

— Допустим, ты самый честный полицейский в этом городе. Чем черт не шутит, верно? Но откуда ты знаешь, что твой дружок не лицемер и не играет на два фронта? А ты, как последний дебил, его сейчас прикрываешь. С учетом серьезности происходящего, сам понимаешь...

Перкинс сказал это так, что все его «допустим» и «как» выпали из смысловой составляющей, и в итоге Рид остался с убеждением, что его назвали продажным копом и — что страшнее — дебилом. Он расцепил руки, набычился и набрал в грудь воздуха. На секунду его взгляд упал на закрытую дверь.

Они были в единственной рабочей комнате на этаже, в которой можно было укрыться от чужих глаз. Дежурного поста, оператор которого следил бы за камерами наблюдения, не существовало, весь процесс был автоматизирован. К записям обращались только в случае необходимости. Перкинс об этом прекрасно знал, когда вел их сюда. И теперь прикладывал все усилия, чтобы снова — настойчиво — старательно — намеренно довести его до точки кипения.

Причинно-следственная связь сработала безукоризненно. Рид отпустил тормоза.

Он бы никому в открытую в этом не признался, даже себе, но Рид давно ждал очередного повода — знал наверняка, что он появится. Конечно, первой, самой очевидной мыслью было то, что Перкинс привел их сюда, чтобы высказать все без свидетелей в любых выражениях, но теперь он был уверен, что это — всего лишь приятный бонус. Конечно, выбор обстановки немного удивлял (несколько легкомысленно даже для Рида, не говоря уже о федерале), но, в конце концов... На этом мысль обрывалась.

Перкинс, по-видимому, не ожидал такого резкого поворота событий, потому что, когда Рид вместо очередной сентенции схватил его за пиджак и с силой отбросил назад, он на секунду потерял равновесие и неуклюже налетел спиной на стол. 

— Какого черта ты творишь?

Рид проигнорировал вопрос. Сгреб в охапку его галстук и слегка встряхнул. Мимолетная растерянность на лице Перкинса сменилась нечитаемым выражением.

— Рид, у тебя совсем мозги отшибло? — прошипел агент и попытался отпихнуть его, но Рид перехватил его руку и прижал к столу у него за спиной. 

Прежде чем придвинуться вплотную и прервать зрительный контакт, он поймал его предупреждающий взгляд. И снова с удовольствием проигнорировал.

— Убери. Руки, — тихо сказал Перкинс ровным вкрадчивым голосом, в котором сквозила дистиллированная угроза.

— _Теперь_ ты хочешь, чтобы я не распускал руки?

— Ты забываешься. 

— Наоборот. Давай, расскажи мне про лицемерие, сука ты двуличная, — с чувством сказал Рид ему в ухо.

Он самодовольно улыбнулся, когда наконец почувствовал ответную реакцию: свободной рукой Перкинс потянул его за ворот рубашки, заставляя практически уткнуться носом в его шею.

— Я помню, ты по-другому пел не так давно, — продолжил воодушевленный Рид. — И задорно стонал, как последняя б... — он не договорил, потому что в этот момент ему в пах врезалось колено. 

Рид согнулся, одной рукой держась за причинное место, а второй повиснув на галстуке Перкинса. Тот придержал его за локоть в первую секунду, но затем бесцеремонно сбросил с себя его руку и подтолкнул Рида в сторону, а сам брезгливо отступил на пару шагов.

Рид с готовностью навалился предплечьем на горизонтальную поверхность стола, коснулся коленями пола и тяжело болезненно выдохнул.

— Я хотел сказать, что у тебя полная свобода в проведении допроса своего информатора без свидетелей. Не считая меня, разумеется, — Перкинс раздраженно поправил галстук, распрямил помятый ворот рубашки и одернул пиджак. — С возможностью заключения сделки в обмен на информацию. В качестве жеста доброй воли. 

Он неторопливо обошел корчащегося Рида сзади.

— Но это было до того, как ты продемонстрировал свое умение принимать необдуманные решения. А знаешь, ты ведь мог бы просто проораться.

— Сука... если бы я знал, что ты устроишь мне такую подлянку... — сипло выдавил Рид, пока помогал себе подняться, опираясь на стол локтями. 

Перкинс бил точно, без поблажек и предупреждения, никакой мужской солидарности. Спасибо, что еще не со всей силы, иначе бы из комнаты пришлось выползать.

— Ты сам это себе устроил. Впредь будь добр, сообщай мне о своих «тайных операциях» во время моего расследования. Хотя, — задумчиво протянул Перкинс, холодно наблюдая за попытками Рида принять вертикальное положение. — Не заморачивайся. Можешь считать, что твое участие в этом деле закончено. Мне нужны люди, которые хоть иногда могут продемонстрировать профессионализм. Не говоря уже о том, что без своего информатора ты для меня практически бесполезен.

И с этим словами он развернулся к двери.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, — бросил ему в спину Рид. 

— Это угроза? — через плечо спросил Перкинс.

— Это гарантия.

— Я сомневаюсь, — агент положил ладонь на дверную ручку и посмотрел на него вполоборота. — У меня в распоряжении весь штат местной полиции, Бюро и силы Армии США. Поверь, твое отсутствие пройдет незамеченным.

Рид стиснул зубы. Он пытался игнорировать сказанное, но обида наверняка читалась в его взгляде. Столько усилий, нервов и бессонных ночей. Столько потраченного времени, сраных компромиссов и никому не нужных уступок. И в одночасье все пошло по пизде.

И где-то совсем позади тихо сидела мысль о том, что, возможно — всего лишь возможно — он сам был в этом виноват.

— Мы закончили, детектив Рид? — Перкинс поднял одну бровь.

Не утруждая себя ожиданием ответа, он выскользнул за дверь. Рид несколько секунд стоял на месте и смотрел в пустоту, а потом с размаху опустил кулак на столешницу и от души выругался.


End file.
